


comfort -discontinued-

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Idk how to tag things, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tags to be added, txt, yeonjun loves you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a story in which y/n gets stuck rooming with choi yeonjun, a kind boy who seems to have no regard for personal space. as odd at this is for y/n at first, she ends up finding it...comforting?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/You
Kudos: 10





	comfort -discontinued-

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love yeonjun and want to hold his hands, thats all have a good day :)

first day. very first day in a dorm away from home. to be frank, y/n wasn't too worried about moving into a dorm. as long as her roommate was kind then she wouldn't have a problem with them, though she figured she wouldn't have a problem with that considering her social status. in high school she was always confusingly popular, you'd expect the popular kids to be the louder ones that are always out there and making friends and playing sports and- being everything y/n was not. it wasn't like she was too introverted but, she wasn't the type to go out of her way to make friends. despite this, people seemed to admire her and the work she did. she was the artsy type, and was pretty involved with a few smaller clubs. people admired how soft spoken and kind she was, and how she didn't change like most people did.

she let out a small sigh as she quickly reminisced about the high school days before searching her bag for the key she was given at the front desk. when she had filled out the form for dorms, she stated that she didn't have a preference in roommate gender and didn't have a preference in person either. she crossed her fingers as she unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside, holding her breath unknowingly. as soon as she walked in, someone enveloped her in a firm hug, as if they were old friends and not nearly strangers. 

"a-ah uhm..." she tried to politely break free from his grasp, seeing as she had just met him and did not take to hugs from strangers very well. 

"oh! i forgot to introduce myself to you, y/n" he said, releasing her from the hug and flashing a bright smile before continuing, "im choi yeonjun, your roommate!" 

y/n tilted her head at the taller male, confused for multiple reasons. why did he hug her immediately, why was he treating her like an old friend, and how in the world did he know her name. "well uhm.." she said through a flustered tone, "it's very nice to meet you, yeonjun. may i ask how you know my name?"

his face flushed a soft shade of pink, his heart soft as he heard her soft tone and polite way of speaking. "we uh..went to the same high school. you were pretty popular you know?" he said before grabbing her bags that were still outside and bringing them in as a polite gesture. he shut the door and flashed her another quick smile as he waited for a response.

now y/n was the one with a subtle blush. she knew that she could be considered popular but she didn't know she had a direct correlation with the term. she bowed politely to him before crouching down on the floor with her knees huddled up to her chest. "i uh..i-i know uh...i never really.." she stuttered, not able to finish her sentence.

yeonjun quickly noticed the girl's change in demeanor and knelt down next to her. "hey..are you alright? have i said something weird?" he said, lightly putting a hand on her back as a comforting gesture.

"n-no i uh...i just never understood why i was so popular, i mean i never really interacted with anyone..yet i was so- ah im sorry i'll stop taking. we just met, i shouldn't be rambling on about my identity crisis, that would be impolite." she said as she looked up and gave him a quick reassuring smile. she took his hand away from her back and returned it to him, being very awkward about the physical contact. 

"oh im sorry..maybe it was because you're insanely pretty!" he offered up cheerily, blushing at his own comment. was that really okay to ask someone he just met? 

she looked at him with surprised {e/c} eyes. she didn't say anything about it, letting this one slide. 

"ah here, i can show you to your room if you'd like?" he said as he stood up, offering a hand out to her. she stared at it for a moment before ignoring it and standing up on her own. she gave him a nod in response, flashing a soft smile.

he showed her to her room, bringing her bags over as well. he helped her bring them in her room, and even helped her unpack. once done, yeonjun was about ready to pass out from tiredness. y/n noticed this and worriedly hurried him out of her room, and as soon as he was gone and asleep in his own room, she sat down and covered her face with her hands. this feeling he gave her...comfort? he seemed so genuine, and the hug he had given her..his arms were warm and the hug was firm yet soft. she -surprisingly- wanted more but, physical contact was weird for her and always was going to be, or so she thought.

after a while y/n fell asleep in the comfort of her own mind.  
the next morning she awoke a bit later than usual, and later than yeonjun. she found this out when she slowly walked out of her room, searching around for yeonjun. it was still break, so school wouldn't actually start for a week or two. as she realized he wasn't home, she let out a sigh, walking into their shared kitchen.  
she noticed a bright yellow post-it note stuck onto the microwave. she picked it up and mumbled it to herself, 'went to get groceries, left something for you in the microwave. wont be long, call me if needed!!'. the note was followed by a smiley face and what she assumed was his phone number. she gave a warm smile as she opened the microwave, greeted by the welcoming scent of a slice of banana bread. she took it gratefully and sat down on the stool at the small table.

she grabbed her phone, which she had left on that table the night before, and made a contact for yeonjun. since she wasn't good friends with him she just entered him in as 'yeonjun :)'. and as if on queue, yeonjun walked through the door with a considerable amount of bags in his arms. y/n took her last bite of the bread before hopping out of the stool and offering her help to the taller boy. "want me to help you? i could grab the lighter bags." 

yeonjun gave her an appreciative smile and handed her a few light bags, asking her to put them on the kitchen counter. she complied and gave him another polite bow. he chuckled at this and once he had put his bags on the counter he put his hands on y/n's shoulders. "hey, there's no need to be so polite to me all the time. you live here, you should be able to feel more comfortable." he said softly.

she was about to bow once more, before stopping herself and instead flashing him a warm smile. "i will try my best, yeonjun. oh and thank you thinking of me and leaving breakfast in the microwave." she thanked him.

"oh it's no problem! i would feel bad if you woke up to nothing to eat." he walked around the counter, grabbing things out of bags and putting them in their respective cabinets or place in the refrigerator before saying, "oh and did you get my phone number i had written down?"

y/n nodded and grabbed her phone, showing him the unfinished contact. he gave a playful smirk at the contact, swiftly grabbing her phone and changing the contact to 'junnie :)' before setting it on the counter behind him, not giving y/n any time to protest. 

she grabbed it back as soon as he set it down, giving a sigh before saving the contact as is. yeonjun gave her a proud smile, and she gave him a slightly annoyed yet appreciative smile back. 

this was only the beginning for the pair. the beginning of an adventure to love.


End file.
